


Loved you first

by AnnieHolmesWatson



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHolmesWatson/pseuds/AnnieHolmesWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim nunca suspeitaria que um beijo desencadeasse tal situação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved you first

Os olhos dele estava tristes.  
\- O quê? – a voz rouca murmurou – repete…  
\- Tu ouviste bem…  
\- Mas não estou a acreditar… - fechou os olhos, tentando segurar as lagrimas. Engoliu em seco. Inspirou fundo. A luz do quarto estava desligada, a única fonte de luz era a luz da casa de banho que estava acesa e espreitava pela porta entreaberta. Fitou o rosto a sua frente e mordeu o lábio inferior.  
\- Claro… é tão obvio que não acreditas… - ele hesitou, baixou os olhos. – tu és egoísta e egocêntrico Jim… o mundo não gira a tua volta… quando e que aprendes isso?  
\- eu sei disso… - Jim não conheceu a sua voz. Estava tremula e sentia as lagrimas formarem-se nos olhos. Mordeu o lábio com mais força, não ia chorar a frente dele.  
\- Sabes?  
\- Bones…  
\- Não me chames isso… Chega. – ele fez um movimento para sair do sofá, da posição em que se encontrava. Mas Jim mal se moveu. Agarrou-o com força. Jim tinha uma das pernas em cima do colo dele e um braço a volta dos ombros dele, cotovelo dobrado a volta do pescoço. Fez força para que ele não o deixasse ali.  
\- Jim… - Bones baixou o rosto e agarrou-o no joelho – por favor… não tornes isto mais difícil… - murmurou. James encostou a testa no maxilar dele.  
\- Eu não compreendo… eu pensava que… eu acabei de me expor… eu… e tu…  
\- Eu…? Eu o que?  
\- Tu… Bones… eu pensava que sentias o mesmo… - a mão de Jim deslizou para o cabelo suave dele, acariciando levemente na nuca. Bones fechou os olhos ao toque.  
\- Chega James. – empurrou-o levantando-se. Deu meia volta ao sofá agarrou na blusa azul do uniforme que tinha despido para ficar mais a vontade e vestiu-a de novo por cima da t-shirt preta, e avançou até a porta de saída.  
\- Eu pensava que me amavas…- murmura a voz de Jim, tao quebrada que Leonard hesita e vira-se para o sofá. O outro mal se tinha movido, so o fitava com aqueles olhos azuis perdidos. – pensava que estava a fazer a coisa certa…  
\- Beijaste-me por que pensavas que eu gostava de ti? – Leonard sabia que aquelas palavras tinham saído grosseiras.  
\- Não… beijei-te porque te amo… e não pensei que…  
\- Que te rejeitasse…- completou Leonard. James encolheu os ombros, desalentado.  
\- … Mas tu deixaste que te beijasse… foi depois… se não queres… porque respondeste ao beijo… eu pensei que…  
Leonard inspirou fundo.  
\- Tinhas de me magoar? – a voz de Jim quebrou. As lagrimas desceram, ele não as conseguiu conter. – Tinhas de responder ao beijo para depois dizeres aquilo?  
\- Eu amei-te primeiro…- a voz de Leonard disse num fio de voz. Jim virou o rosto de repente.  
\- O quê?  
\- Não me faças repetir James… - disse de maus modos.  
\- O que queres dizer…  
\- Que amei… mas já não amo…  
\- Mas… o quê?  
\- Foi o que ouviste… desde os tempos de academia… aconteceu… mas com o tempo ultrapassei… faz o que uns sete anos que nos conhecemos… eu não ia esperar por ti este tempo todo…  
\- Mas Bones…  
\- Não me chames isso… Jim… tu levaste para a cama metade ou mais da academia… e eu fiquei a ver dos bastidores… fui eu que te aturei nos depois… que te curei bebedeiras… depois tornaste te Capitão da Enterprise e eu sou o Medico Chefe e continuei a salvar o teu traseiro… e nunca, nunca me deste nem um sinal que gostavas de mim mais do que… - suspirou - nada… nadinha.  
\- Bones…  
\- Eu sacrifiquei muito por ti…mas já passou… eu amei-te... Mas acabou. – Leonard disse de voz dura. Jim nunca o tinha ouvido a falar assim consigo. Levantou-se de repente do sofa, deu uns passos decididos até Leonard e encostou-o a parede, beijando-o com força, batendo contra os dentes dele, aproveitando a admiração dele para aprofundar o toque.  
Leonard debateu-se uns segundos agarrando James pelo colarinho para o afastar, mas outro agarra-o pelos cabelos na nuca puxando com força, expondo a garganta de Bones.  
Observou-o por momentos, era impossível que alguém que não lhe retribuísse os sentimentos o olhasse daquela maneira, por entre pestanas pesadas e respirando rápido. Deu-lhe uma leve dentada no maxilar, beijou-o de novo nos lábios. Leonard respondeu puxando-o para mais perto, agarrando-lhe a t-shirt com força.  
\- Não… - a voz de Leonard murmura entre beijos, dentadas e puxões na roupa – oh Deus!  
James puxou-lhe as blusas pelos braços e beija-lhe a clavícula, descendo até um dos mamilos arrepiados pelas dentadas que ele alternava com beijos e sugou de boca bem molhada.  
Leonard sentia que os pensamentos tinham lhe fugido como se fossem água a escoar pelos dedos.  
\- Amo-te tanto, Bones… - murmurou. Leonard fitou o rosto de Jim, estava corado, lábios vermelhos e a respiração desnivelada, a tentação era tanta que teve de fechar os olhos. Sentiu os lábios de Jim encostar aos seus, movendo-se devagar, com paixão contida, como se não o quisesse assustar.  
As mãos de Jim desceram pelas costas de Bones. Sentindo os músculos tensos, Jim afasta o rosto.  
\- repete o que disseste… repete…  
\- Jim… - o fio de voz dele mal se ouvia – por favor…  
\- Diz de novo que não me amas… e eu deixo te ir… sem voltar a tocar no assunto… como se nada fosse…  
O corpo de Leonard ficou rígido.  
\- Eu vou te mentir… para me deixares ir… - murmurou ele – eu não te amo Jim… acredito que não es pessoa para uma relação seria… - empurrou Jim pelos ombros, não teve coragem de o olhar nos olhos - … eu não te amo… e vou pedir demissão… amanha envio a carta para a Federação…  
\- Demissão? Mas Bones… - agarrou-o pelos pulsos – não facas isso… não me mintas… não. Eu… eu…  
Leonard hesitou. Baixou-se para apanhar as blusas e devagar vestiu-as. Olhou longamente para Jim. Deu meia volta e saiu do quarto. Deixando Jim destroçado.  
\- Luzes, cinquenta por cento. – disse para a sala, onde as luzes acenderam-se de repente.  
O que iria fazer sem Leonard McCoy na sua vida?


End file.
